Sakura Waltz
by deign12
Summary: The year 2015. The world is dying due to global warming. But two Legendaries won't let it happen as they are prepared to save Earth, through DANCE! The day where the solstice and equinox of spring interlap, they must perform this ritual.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and energetic May Day. The sun is shining; the birds are singing and everyone's in a good mood. Winter had recently ended in mid-March with a record-breaking temperature of – 300 Celsius. All Pokémon came out of their hibernation dens and into open fields to bask in the sun and to warm themselves after a long, cryogenic sleep. Even people, who had been trapped in their houses over the winter, have also come out of their respective homes and began enjoying the spring season.

There was, however, a grave threat approaching the world. It seems that this spring is warmer than usual. There have been reports of heat waves occurring in several cities and small towns. And in the past years, it rarely rained in spring. If it did rain, it would be considered as a weak drizzle. But now, it rained monsoons, causing Ground and Fire types to cower to caves and other places of refuge.

Lowlands became flooded, cities were slowly being destroyed and Pokémon are dying out due to the event. Scientists were baffled with this mysterious phenomenon. They tried to investigate further with the help of Pokémon, scientific instruments and of course, manual fieldwork. It took them 5 years to figure out the phenomenon. All their research, lab work, data and analysis led to one catastrophic event of epic proportions: climate change.

They realized that the Earth is slowly dying by their own hands. They themselves brought harm to their fellow human beings and their friends, helpers, protectors; their Pokémon. They thought of different ways of delaying the inevitable. They tried reducing carbon dioxide emissions. But it only succeeded on increasing sulfur dioxide emissions, the primary agent in the "greenhouse effect". They also tried to plant more trees to absorb the excess CO2 but it only helped the illegal loggers to gain more profit. In various countries in the world, different and destructive weather calamities are manifesting themselves. In the Northwestern countries, cyclones. In the Northeastern countries, snowstorms. In the Southwestern countries, monsoons. In the Southeastern countries, tsunamis. In the geographic center of the Earth, sandstorms and heat waves.

But there were Legendary Pokémon that was very worried about the future of the Earth. They have an idea on how to save the world but they had need to recruit the help of the two Grass-type Legendaries, namely Shaymin and Celebi. And so the story begins;

In the Johto region, there was Azalea Town. This small, quaint village remained peaceful over the spring season due to the presence of Celebi, the renowned 'Guardian of the Forest'. The people believed that everything was endowed by her. In the west of Azalea Town lay the Ilex Forest. This forest was no ordinary forest as all trees were so compact that no sunlight could get through the ground. The Pokémon that lived there were ground dwellers, meaning they lived and fed upon the ground. Somewhere in the deepest part of the forest was a very intricate shrine dedicated to the Guardian. It had white marble walls, a red sequoia wood roof and a large two-paneled oak door. It was rumored that if you were to offer a special golden GS Ball, the Guardian herself would appear.

Celebi was roaming through time, saving forests and grasslands one period at a time. She never got bored doing this, as this was her duty and her only hobby. One morning, before she could start with her work, she heard a voice. "_Celebi, Guardian of the Forest, your presence is needed at the Hall of Origin. There is a matter of grave concern regarding you." _ She instantly recognized the voice. It belonged to Arceus, the goddess of all creation and the universe. But her voice seemed a bit hoarse, which was due to the effect of the Grass plate on her. With its effect, she was transformed from her normal Poison-type attribute to her Grass-type attribute form. So with great discomfort and irritation, she let out a sigh before setting out on her journey towards the Hall of Origin.

In the northwestern part of Sinnoh, there was a little island where another Grass-type Legendary lived. The island could be considered a peculiar island, as this island was completely covered with different flowers! Gracidea, sunflowers, roses and violets were just some of the flowers that were growing upon the island. In the middle of the island was a small hill. It was about 20 feet high and 15 feet long. In the middle of the hill was a carved stone path. And the one who lived in this flower paradise was Shaymin. In its land form, it was a female. But when exposed to the Sky Plate or the pollen of gracidea flowers, she would transform into her Sky Form, changing her gender as well.

As she was busy rolling herself in the petunias, she heard Arceus' voice. _"Shaymin, Flower Maiden of Sinnoh, your presence is needed at the Hall of Origin. There is a matter of grave concern at our disposal." _ Apart from Celebi, she also noticed a strange hoarseness in Arceus' voice. "My queen, will you allow me to speak?" she asked, with great respect. _"Yes, you can. What is it?"_ she croaked out, her voice a tone higher than usual. "Why does your voice seem like you've been screaming for a year?" Arceus just laughed it off as she failed to notice her voice. _"I don't know the reason either." She laughed "Never mind that. I need you here as soon as possible." _ "Yes, milady." Then Arceus' voice disappeared altogether, leaving Shaymin to prepare for her departure. Running down from the small hill, she proceeded to the northeastern part of the island to where the gracidea flowers are located. The minute she was in close proximity, she transformed into her Sky Form [AN: And possibly her alter-ego as well.] Her normal hedgehog-like body was transformed into something that highly resembled a dog. He had large ears with red tips, pearly white fur and a tuft of green fur on her upper forehead.

After transforming herself, he readied himself for takeoff. He ran as fast as he could, gathering all the momentum he could muster, then ran towards the ocean. Before he reached the end, he used his ears like wings, which flapped furiously, creating large amounts of lift. Before you know it, he was already flying in the bright blue yonder; his destination was the Hall of Origin. Living in the Sinnoh region has its benefits, as the Hall of Origin was near to his home so he could probably reach it before nightfall. He did reach the place at exactly dusk. The moment he landed, he was instantly transformed into his Land Form as the pollen only works during the day. The Hall was adorned with statues of all the Legendaries of the three regions, all 35 [AN: Only an estimate.] of them. She just ran down the glass corridor into the meeting room, where the Arceus was waiting.

Meanwhile, Celebi was already flying through the Hoenn region and almost near the Sinnoh region. As it was nightfall, she decided to take a rest in a nearby forest. Unknowingly, she was already in Twinleaf Town. This town is home to some people who either decided to take a vacation from the bustling metropolis or to enjoy the country life. She landed upon a tree's canopy and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------------------------START OF DREAM--------------------------------------------------------------

In her dream, she could see the forest in the bright, morning sun. She hovered from her current position from where she slept the last night. She could see herself enjoying the start of the day, stretching her arms and wings as she prepared to resume her journey towards the Hall of Origin. But before she could take off, a Solar Beam whizzed by her, the heat almost singing her right arm and right wing. She watched herself turn against the attacker, which was a Venusaur. And unfortunately, she happened to be trespassing his territory and this male wasn't going to let her pass by unnoticed. She readied herself for battle, but she was of a calm personality. It meant that she would compromise with the other party to reach a certain agreement. But this isn't the case here. This one was agitated and was in no mood for compromise.

"Well, well, well." He smirked, stifling a laugh when he saw her. "What do we have here?" She spoke calmly, "I am not here to fight you. I was just passing through. If you let me go, I won't hurt you." The Venusaur just laughed maniacally, making Celebi a bit angry. "You?! Hurt me?! Don't make me laugh!" he boasted, apparently thinking he could defeat her. But he doesn't know whose he's up against.

"Fine then. If you don't want to let me go, I'll have to fight you then." She spoke; her aura was blazing out of her. She then flew towards the sky, preparing to launch a Solar Beam at the vain Venusaur. The Venusaur used Vine Whip to grab her and bring her down to the ground. As the vines reached out to her, she was able to finish gathering enough sunlight to launch a Solar Beam. The vines reached a few inches before being eradicated by the Solar Beam. The large beam of sunlight swirled against Venusaur, who seemed unafraid. He smiled before the Solar Beam impacted against him, the enormous energy making a large explosion. Celebi couldn't help but get a bit uneasy with his smile. (Why is he smiling? Something isn't right here.) She thought.

Suddenly, a large number of vines came up from the ground, aiming towards her. She was entirely caught off guard as the vines wrapped around her body, rendering her immobile. "I told you that you couldn't hurt me one bit." A voice from the smoke jeered. "You're still alive?!" she gasped. "But how?!" The Venusaur walked out from the smoke, looking the same before the battle. He was virtually unscaved from their battle. "Thanks to my parents, I was able to survive your attack." He said, approaching the immobile Celebi. "Good thing I learned the moves Endure and Synthesis when I was an Ivysaur. If I hadn't, you would have killed me." Celebi wriggled with all her might but to no avail. The Venusaur circled around her, examining her physical features. "You're a girl, eh?" he smirked, noticing a small, pink slit at her lower region. "I'm going to have fun with you."

She widened her eyes in shock at what he meant. HE WAS GOING TO RAPE HER! (Arceus, please help me!) She telepathically begged. But suddenly, a Seed Flare and a Solar Beam hit the Venusaur, propelling him away from her and flying into an unknown place. But due to exhaustion, she began to feel faint. Her eyes began to darken. She felt weak. Before falling unconscious, she was able to take a glimpse of her savior. Her rescuer appeared ethereal under the rays of sunlight. He had bright white fur and resembled a dog. Those were the features that she was able to notice. "Thank you…." She weakly muttered before fainting.

-----------------------------------------------------END OF DREAM-----------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up, cold sweat pouring from her forehead. She was hyperventilating. It's as if she just had a nightmare. She was shaking badly, which was due to a combination of surprise and tepidity. "What the hell was that?!" she swore under a big breath of air. She tried to shrug the dream off as a bad experience but she found it difficult to forget about it. She put the dream in the back of her head and prepared herself to travel once again to the Hall. She flew towards a nearby Oran tree, landed on a branch and proceeded to eat some Oran berries. She began to pluck one berry at a time and began to devour them greedily. She was so famished that she was able to consume half of the tree's fruits before she was full.

She rested a few minutes before flying off. She traveled under broad daylight, under great risk of being spotted by traveling trainers. She had to make up for lost traveling time and tried to double her flying rate. She passed through Oreburgh City, a place renowned for its bountiful precious stones and rock-related possessions. She was nearing the Hall when she already spotted the peak of the Spear Pillar. "At last, I'm almost there." She sighed. "Whatever issue Arceus was bothered with, it might be big to involve me in it." She flew upwards, into the clouds as the Hall of Origin was located in the sky above the Spear Pillar. She finally reached the doorstep a few minutes of flying later. She flew past the open door, the statues and the glass corridor into the Meeting room, where Shaymin (Land Form) and Arceus (Grass Form) were waiting. "I'm here, Arceus." She announced, before sitting down in a vacant chair. _"Good. Now the meeting can start." _Arceus declared, whirling around to face the two. She was still identical to her Normal form but the only difference was her color and appearance. She had a light green color, resembling nature, and was adorned with different flora, making her appear like Mother Nature.

"Before we start, I would like to ask." Shaymin quipped up. "Where are the others?" "Their role in this meeting is useless as I need only the two of you." Arceus answered. "Now, the world, as we know it, is dying." She paused, hearing the two Grass-types gasp. "We can't attribute this only to humans but also to ourselves. Now, we must save the world, as we are the Legendary Pokémon of the world, the ones who people worship and praise." She spoke with great care and concern. Using a bit of her power, she materialized a book out of nowhere, whose contents hold the key to Earth's salvation.

"Now, I must find the ritual…" she absentmindedly scanned the book, looking for the correct page. "Here it is." Lying the book down on the table, she read what was written inside the book. "It says that if the Earth was threatened by nature herself, the two Grass Legendaries must perform a ceremonial dance of love under the blooming cherry blossoms." She read. The two looked at each other and blushed slightly before looking at Arceus. "It says here that both of you need to love each other and the ritual will not take effect." "WHAT?!" the two shouted in unison. "By the order of Arceus, the Grass Form, both of you shall perform the dance wholeheartedly. THIS IS MY JUDGMENT." She declared. "Both of you are dismissed." She then vanished out of the room through the use of Teleport. The two were left alone to discuss on the ritual.

They both blushed about the condition. Both of them considered each other as only a friend and nothing else. They had friendly love to each other but they didn't know that this love will grow to an eros love through an incident which will change the life of one Legendary forever.

It was late afternoon when they were finished. The two were now just sitting out on the Hall's porch and watching the sunset. "You know what?" Shaymin asked. "Yes?" "I think that this is going to work out well, I just know it." She cooed before leaning towards Celebi. "I also have a feeling that this will work out as well." Celebi replied, holding Shaymin tightly. They watched the sunset intently as it sank into the horizon; the rays of light were blocked out by the presence of the moon. The two then stood up then flew towards the nearby forest. Celebi was carrying Shaymin as she wasn't able to fly at night.

The cold air whizzed by their bodies as they prepared to land on top of an apple tree to sleep. The minute they landed, they were put into a trance by Arceus, which made them fall asleep. She will be the key to unlocking the feelings of the two. "I'll make sure this all goes into plan. I swear." Arceus stated, watching the world from her room.


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of the night, Shaymin sleepily woke up to some stirring and movements from Celebi. She stood on her four legs and approached Celebi. She noticed that she was sweating profusely, her face twitching in pain. She was experiencing a nightmare. She put a paw on her forehead and yelped in pain as she was hot, scorching hot! (She's burning up! What do I do?) She thought, trying to think of a solution. She tried to wake her up by nudging her but she couldn't stand the temperature of her body.

She tried to wake her up with yelling, which seemed to work. "CELEBI, WAKE UP!!" she shouted, concerned about her friend. With a few minutes of yelling, her voice was growing hoarser. Before she could go silent, Celebi slowly opened her eyes and asked, "Why? What's wrong, Shaymin?" Shaymin just breathed a sigh of relief. "Celebi, you were having a nightmare? What's it about?" Celebi just blushed and smirked, "I won't tell you." She then stuck out her tongue, teasing Shaymin to the point of restlessness. "Come on, tell me!" she nagged Celebi, making her laugh. "Please?" She just giggled then said, "Okay, okay." But before she could explain, the sun rose up, signaling the start of morning and another beautiful day. "Maybe later." She just seductively winked at Shaymin, prompting her to blush.

After eating a hearty breakfast of berries and fresh water, the two flew towards the Hall of Origin to await further orders from Arceus. They landed at the front porch and ran towards the Meeting room, where their conferences usually take place. When they reached the two-panel entrance, they both froze in their tracks. They could both here two voices, a male and a female, and they weren't talking. They were both moaning loudly. "Keep going….please don't stop…." Was the moan of the feminine voice. "Almost there…." Was the reply of the masculine voice. The two grass-types were starting to have phantasms of who those two 'lovers' could be. But somehow, Shaymin recognized the female as none other than Arceus herself! She was agape in shock as the Goddess of all Creation, committing the most sacred and the dirtiest act of love to some male. However, the male voice seemed familiar to Shaymin so in order to confirm her suspicions, she asked Celebi, "Celebi, do you know who that male is?"

She didn't reply as she was busy doing something, something naughty. She was touching her lower lips with such vigor and enthusiasm that she just didn't care if she was caught. She was breathing heavily and she was alternating her rubbing of her clit and inserting her hands inside her flower. She was having the best time of her life and what's more amazing is the fact that she was still a virgin. Then her actions came to a standstill as a loud keeling cry was heard followed by a blow of wind and a moment of silence. Celebi just gave a disappointed groan as she was almost going to orgasm. Assuming everything was over, Celebi and Shaymin entered the room.

When they entered the room, they were shocked at what they saw. They saw that Arceus (Grass-Form) was touching herself after her act.  
"Arceus, is that you?" asked Celebi, her face a bit flushed after touching herself. She was still aroused and she looked at Arceus, her blush now noticeable under her green fur. Arceus was caught off-guard and she stopped touching herself almost immediately. "Ehem." She coughed, trying to hide the issue with her status as Goddess. "There is an upcoming solstice tomorrow. I hope the both of you have some sort of feelings for each other. It's almost time for the both of you to dance."  
The two just looked at each other, blushed before looking away from each other. "Arceus, what were you doing here? It seems that you were doing something."

She just blushed and then bellowed, "This meeting is adjourned until further notice. Celebi, I want to talk to you in private." Shaymin jumped down from her seat and approached the door. "Shaymin, when we're done talking, we will have a little surprise for you." She just nodded sheepishly before exiting the door. "What do you want to discuss with me anyway?" "It's about earlier." Celebi's eyes suddenly gleamed with mischief and said "Let me guess. You want me to keep this as a secret?" She nodded desperately, trying to hide the issue. "What's in it for me?" (That blackmailing succubus, she has to be a least bit grateful!) she growled, disguising it as a snicker. "I know what you have been doing with your urges. Keep my secret and I'll keep yours." Celebi blushed furiously and retorted angrily, "That's none of your business!"

Arceus stood up from behind her armchair and strolled towards Celebi. "I know that you are having your estrus."Arceus then locked her in an embrace, rendering her unable to move. She said, her hands starting to creep closer to her 'flower'. "I also know that you're still a virgin up to now." Celebi now gasped as she felt the Goddess' hands touch her still sensitive clit and began to rub it. "Does it feel good?" she cooed, her treatment on her clit becoming even faster."Stop…" she spoke, in between pants and gasps. "You know you like it." Replied Arceus, getting aroused herself. "You're just denying yourself this earthly pleasure." Celebi stopped speaking, signifying her 'surrender' to Arceus. "Lie down and I'll give you something special." Said Arceus, smirking and chuckling a bit. "Ahhhh…..ohhhh…Ahhh." she moaned, a bit mixed with a somewhat addictively cute laugh. "Now you know why you should keep secrets, little girl." She chuckled. "Stop…I'm almost going to…" she pleaded, her orgasm nearing.

Instead of stopping, Arceus inserted a hand inside her love tunnel and began to thrust it inside and out. While inside, she hit a small bump, which was actually her g-spot. Celebi let out a piercing and surprised shock at this, the last trigger being set off as a very explosive orgasm hit her. Some of the warm love juices came gushing out of her vagina as every fiber in her body began to break down in pleasure. Every rational thought in her mind melted away in the afterglow of her orgasm. She was hyperventilating and her face was blushing a deep crimson red color. "Wasn't that amazing?" asked Arceus, licking her hand of her love juices. It somehow tasted like pandan* and mint candy. (AN: If you don't know what pandan is, refer to the internet.) "Now, will you keep my secret or am I going to have to rape you for it?" she snickered, lustfully licking her lips. Celebi weakly nodded, some of her strength was returning to her body. "You may now leave as I have more important matters to attend to." She bade before teleporting to her room. Celebi had someone in mind who could relieve her of her heat and that was Shaymin.

Meanwhile, in her room, Arceus was laughing to herself. 'You're going to have a great time later. I bet.'

Later that afternoon, Shaymin (Sky Form) and Celebi were sitting once again in the front porch, awaiting the jewel of the Earth to set again. "Shaymin, there's something I've been wanted to tell you." Celebi stuttered, a blush was slowly creeping up her face. "What is it?" he asked, still watching the eastern sky and other signs of sunset approaching. "I think I love you." She choked out, her face now red in nervousness and embarrassment. "Come again?" he gasped, his attention was now fully on Celebi. He was still wide-eyed in shock with her love confession. "Ever since we met for the first time, I've had a crush on you since then." She nervously said. "You were also a bit childish then." She then spoke again, "It's okay if you don't love me. I can still wait for you to love me." Shaymin was speechless at what she said, as there was dedication and passion in her voice. "I….I never realized that you loved me this way." He said a bit shy and modest. "I love you too. When I first met you, you had made a lasting impression in my heart. Your smile, your care and everything else was angelic. It was as if you were sent by the gods to help me." Then, in front of the cresting sun, he approached her, aiming to kiss her. "Shaymin-kun…" were the last words she was able to mutter before everything disappeared into the deep crevice in the back of her mind. To her, he was perfect in every single way. To him, she was a goddess in disguise. Their tongues just seemed to constantly swirl against each other in a tango of love. Each of them, their thoughts now focused on each other, was now becoming aroused at each other. When they broke off their kiss, they were both panting softly at the kiss' intensity.

"I have a favor to ask you." she cooed, pushing herself even closer to him, sharing his body heat. He felt himself blush at her sudden aggressiveness. "Take me." she boldly stated, her heat making her a bit delirious of her own thoughts. "My pleasure." he grinned, holding her close for an embrace with her ears. She just gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before presenting herself to him.  
Her lips was already dribbling with a white, viscous liquid. Her body was also emitting strong pheromones, making it harder for him to refuse. She closed her eyes and anticipated his movements. But to her surprise, something touched her vagina, something soft, rough and wet.

He began to lick at the liquid which was dribbling out of her cunt. It tasted something like berries and something spicy and tangy as well. "Don't stop..." he heard her moan, urging him farther. Unconsciously, she began to buck her hips to his licking, intensifying the pleasure she was already experiencing. He also tried to suck on her clit, which made her mind and body to scream in pleasure. It didn't take her long to come to his expert yet simple treatment. With a loud shriek, she came. Her hot liquids gushing from somewhere in her womb and splashing upon his face. With a lustful growl, he licked some of it on his face then he moved over her to claim his 'prize'.

When Celebi turned around, she saw that his manhood was already out and leaking precum. Before she could speak, he lustfully nibbled on the tip of her ear, causing to give a snarl of joy. He then inserted himself unto her, enjoying her warm and slick depths as his cock went deeper and deeper. She gasped at how his 'thing' stretched her apart. She was loving every minute of this. Then he abruptly stopped, causing her to groan in disappointment. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "It only hurts the first time so go ahead, take me." she lustfully cooed. Needing no more encouragement, he ripped through her hymen, an audible pop was heard as well. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands in pain as he continued to thrust further into her.

As if by magic, the pain was now being replaced by tremendous amounts of insurmountable pleasure. "It feels so good. I love you Celebi!" he shouted as he continued his thrusting. Celebi's body had no way of venting out the excess pleasure so she started to drool. Her mind was blank except the thought of being impregnated and being Shaymin's mate. But it all broke as she felt another orgasm coming. "I-I'm going to cum..." she moaned, her body shivering in delight. "Me too." he replied in between a moan and a gasp. They both came a few seconds later. Celebi's love juices came pouring out as it mixed itself with Shaymin's semen, making a chemical cocktail of sorts. Their lovemaking finished when it was already nightfall. "That was great, my love." she panted. "Yeah." he replied weakly, "I think so too."They both collapsed upon the porch and both of them shared an embrace before falling asleep.

Arceus was watching the whole time and in a gesture of appreciation, she teleported the two towards their sleeping place on top of the apple tree before watching over the world again, a pool of liquid was surrounging her chair.

A long, loud howl was heard in the middle of the night, signaling the start of the solstice.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the two woke up on a very special day. It was a spring solstice. Their dance is going to occur on this day. The two snuggled against each other as they remembered what set their loving bond in motion. They weren't just plain friends anymore but lovers. They were soon going to be a couple. "Celebi," spoke Shaymin lovingly. "Today's the day we save the world." Celebi just nodded before pulling her for a hug. "I love you, Celebi." "I love you too Shaymin." They then pulled their lips closer for a kiss, which seemed awkward as they didn't notice Arceus was already in front of their sleeping tree and watching every move they made. "Hey. Let's get going." Urged Arceus, restless to finally get this ritual over with. The two abruptly stopped their kissing and looked at her. "Well?!" Let's get going before she gets a bit mousy." Whispered Shaymin, causing Celebi to giggle. "I heard that!" "Sorry."

Before they knew it, Arceus teleported them towards a forest. But it's not any kind of forest. It was a cherry blossom forest. "Ready, you two?" she asked. The two nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be watching from over there." She then walked towards a large boulder and sat down.

(INSERT SFX: Music)

Song: Dokomade Mo Tomo Ni

Artist: Shimotsuki Haruka

Shaymin transformed into her sky form and then laid out one of his ears and said, "Could I take this beautiful lady for a dance?" Celebi giggled before reaching out to grasp his hand. "Yes you may, my sweet gentleman."

takanaru mune no kodou osaete  
ano saka wo koereba itsudemo  
futari dake no jikan hajimaru

Together, they danced amongst the falling cherry blossoms. First, they both matched each other's movements. Their dance somehow resembled a ballroom dance at the moment.

kasanegi no sosotanabiku madobe  
kawaiku fureta kanashisasae  
kono shunkan takaramono dane

Then they switched dances. Now, it was a tango, with Shaymin doing most of the movements. He twirled Celebi twice, pushed and pulled her close then let her fall on her back before catching her mid-air.

Don't stop eien wo chikatte  
arukidasou kirameku ashita mezashite

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." Said Shaymin, a blush forming on his face. "What is it?" she asked, a smile slowly making its appearance on her face. "Will you marry me, Guardian of the Forest?" She squealed in delight and shouted, "YES!! YES! I DO!" before pulling him close for a kiss.

sora takaku maiagare itoshisayo  
tomo ni ikiru imi wo terashidashite  
deaeta kiseki kono te de dakishimetara  
shinkokyuu shite kakedasou ano sora he

So the two then flew towards the air and created a somewhat aurora-like light show to represent their everlasting bond. Arceus was trying to hold back tears of joy and admiration as she saw the love between the two; Father Time was maximizing their approximation of touch and emotions at each other.

kotoba kawashite senaka mitsumete  
futatsu no tsubasa doko mezasu no ?  
hitomi no oku kizuna sagashite

"I wish I could be like that." She groaned, remembering a certain someone in her mind. "If only he could love me like I love him, then I'll give the whole world to him." The two were now soaring high above the sky as they proceeded to their dance of love.

yoru ni nakutori, fuyu ni sakuhana  
tsuyogaru dakeja ikitekenai  
yorisou koto oshietekureta

Suddenly, a faint white light began to appear between the two lovers as the ritual began to take effect.

believing umarekawaru yuuki  
egao kureta tokimeku mirai mezashite

itsumo itsudemo kokoro sono mama ni  
meguri aeta yume wo shinjirareru  
kagayaku kisetsu namida ha mouiranai  
komorebi abite dokomademo tomo ni ikou

MONOCHRO keshiki egaki kaeteyuku  
kimi ga kureta iro ha DAIMONDO

sora takaku maiagare itoshisayo  
tomo ni ikiru imi wo terashidashite  
deaeta kiseki kono te de dakishimetara  
shinkokyuu shite kakedasou ano sora he

They kept dancing until the light was barely visible now. "It's going to need a lot more energy!" shouted Arceus. "Keep going! You can do it!"

Song: Sakura Saku Mirai Koi Yume

Artist: Yozuca

(AN: English translation is below the song. I hope you all would like what it means."

sakura saku mirai koi yume

sora ga aoi yone kimi ga hohoen da  
nanigenai hitokoto ha kokoro tsunai deku

hakikake no kutsu de aketa tobira no mukou  
kimi ni kasanaru keshiki boku ha tokimeita

sakura saku mirai koi yume takamaru kodou osaezu ni  
futari de kanjiru kisetsu wo koete yuku  
kakegae no nai shunkan to deai ga tsukuru sutoori  
maichiru sakura ni negai wo komete  
ayunde iku hana ha hiraku

yuugure no machi wo kimi to aruiteta  
orange-iro no keshiki kyou ga owatteku

setsunai kokoro ha kimi wo omou chikara ni  
mainichi tsuyokunaru yo kitto korekara mo

sakura saku aino minai he deai no ano toki no mama ni  
futari de kanjiru ashita he susumitai  
kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de nanika ga kawaru shunkan ni  
maichiru sakura no mahou ha kitto  
kanau hazusa shinjiteite

ikutsu mono michi wo erabi susumu korekara  
kimi no tabidachi no hi mo sotto hohoen de

sakura saku mirai koi yume takamaru kodou osaezu ni  
futari de kanjiru kisetsu wo koete yuku  
kakegae no nai shunkan to deai ga tsukuru sutoori  
maichiru sakura ni negai wo komete  
ayunde iku hana ha hiraku

After the last syllable, the light then engulfed the whole area before expanding to cover the whole globe. The last words muttered were from Arceus. "Thank you, both of you."  
The whole world was then engulfed in a bright light wave as

English Translation:

Sakura blooms in future love dream…

The sky is blue; you smiled  
A single, casual word connects our hearts

With shoes loosely on, on the other side of the door that I opened  
The scenery overlapping with you makes my heart pound

Sakura blooms in the future love dream, without suppressing my throbbing heartbeats  
Together, we overcome the season that we feel

An irreplaceable moment and encounter create a story  
I put my wish into the fluttering sakura

We're walking  
The flowers bloom

I walked through the town at dusk with you  
The orange scenery is ending today

My painful heart, by the strength of thinking of you  
Becomes stronger every day; certainly from now on, too

To the future of love where sakura blooms; remaining like when we met back then  
Together, we want to advance to the tomorrow that we feel

Within the repeating seasons, at the moment when something changes  
Certainly that's the magic of the fluttering sakura

My wish should be fulfilled  
Please believe in it

I'll choose and advance on many road from now on  
Even on the day of your departure, I gently smiled…

Sakura blooms in the future love dream, without suppressing my throbbing heartbeats  
Together, we overcome the season that we feel

An irreplaceable moment and encounter create a story  
I put my wish into the fluttering sakura


End file.
